newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pico
Pico is a flash cartoon character created by Tom Fulp in 1999 for the game Pico's School. Pico's School was a response to school shootings, but despite its controversial nature it quickly became a favorite at Newgrounds, eventually spawning its own collection and Newgrounds Holiday, Pico Day, which has been celebrated every April 30th since 2006. Description Pico is a young boy with orange hair, tan pants, green shirt, and red shoes. His original simplistic design did not include any iris or pupil, and this remains part of the style of the series. He is an exceptional gunman, though he has also displayed skill in unarmed combat from time to time. His weapons of choice are automatic weapons, such as the Uzi and its variants (he's especially known for dual-wielding a pair of them) or the M16 Assault Rifle. Appearances In games: *Pico's School *Pico vs. Uberkids *Pico vs. Bear *Pico Roulette *Pico's Blam Jam *Newgrounds Rumble *Pico Blast *Pico Sim Date *Pico Sim Date 2 *Pico's Ludo Vengeance *Indie Game Battle In movies: *Pico's Unloaded *Pico Epsilon *Pico joins the army *Pico vs. Convict *Pico Epilogue 'His Friends' Nene Nene is an Asian girl, who first appeared in Nene Interactive Suicide in 1999. She is often known for her sexual activities; her committing suicide is usually prompted by an outbreak of herpes. In Pico's School, she begs Pico to end her life, which the player may or may not do. In other movies, she is shown wielding knives to fight enemies, especially in House of 1000 Cats and Pico vs. Convict. She is also featured in a number of other games and movies, including Newgrounds Rumble, Pico Sim Date, and Pico vs. Uberkids. As an image Nene appears here and there on the Newgrounds website, like other Pico series characters. She was also the voting character in the Art Portal. Darnell Darnell is an African-American who goes to Pico's school, and assists him during the various attacks the school randomly comes under. He is a pyromaniac, obsessed with fire and explosives. Due to his lack of appearances, it is possible that Darnell died during one of the various battles at the school. Darnell makes appearances in Darnell Plays with Fire and Pico vs. Uberkids. He also appears in various places on the site, such as the Audio Portal and the semi-permanent error message on the Magazine. Pico 2 A recurring joke on Newgrounds is the fact that the original Pico's School never had a sequel. As early as 1999, Tom Fulp claimed to be working on a sequel in Flash 4, but it never materialized.http://web.archive.org/web/19991128035406/http://newgrounds.com/ In mid-2000, he claimed that he was rebooting the project in Flash 5, and would include keyboard support.http://web.archive.org/web/20000815223216/http://newgrounds.com/index.html Pico 2 Gameplay Demo is the lowest rated flash that Tom Fulp ever submitted. It is a very short sprite movie that shows a pixelated Pico shooting what appear to be Überkids. A game called "Pico 2" was jokingly submitted by a user named "BFK", and went on to receive the Underdog of the Week award. Pico 2 is listed on Mindchamber's website as one of his projects. In the 2009 Tank Awards video, Tom Fulp joked about how he was not working on it. Later, in 2011, he put up a bogus link to the game on the BBS.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1275386/5 On April 1, 2013, Clatform uploaded Pico's School 2 with Tom Fulp credited as a co-author; as expected, it was a April's Fools joke. However, there still is a slight possibility that either Tom, Mindchamber, or some other Newgrounder might create an actual Pico's School 2. Links *Pico's School *Pico Collection Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Flash series Category:Pico Category:Newgrounds Culture